Engines, such as internal combustion engines, exhaust a complex mixture of air pollutants and condensate. In order to comply with environmental and legal requirements and sometimes in order to improve performance of the engine, an exhaust gas aftertreatment assembly or system may be provided. The aftertreatment assembly is connected to exhaust ports of the engine, for example, an exhaust outlet of a turbine of a turbocharger, for treating the exhaust gases.
Most commonly exhaust gases comprise hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxides (CO), mono-nitrogen oxides (NOX) and particulate matter, such as carbon (C), a constituent of soot. Some of those substances may be reduced by careful control of the operating conditions of the engine. However, usually it is necessary to provide an emissions cleaning module downstream of the engine to treat at least some of those substances entrained in the exhaust gas. Various apparatus for reducing and/or eliminating constituents in emissions are known. For example, an oxidation device, such as a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) module, may be provided to reduce or to eliminate hydrocarbons (HC) and/or carbon monoxide (CO). In addition, mono-nitrogen oxides (NOX) in diesel combustion emissions may be reduced or eliminated by a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) module. Moreover, particulate matter may be filtered from the exhaust gas by a particle filter (PF) included in the aftertreatment assembly.
Due to increased attention for the environment, exhaust emission standards have become and still are becoming more stringent. Moreover, due to increase of fuel costs, engine performance and economics have become more important. In order to comply with these requirements engine manufacturers have developed exhaust aftertreatment systems which are tailored to specific engines. Those tailored aftertreatment systems may be configured depending on, for example, engine type, size, class and intended use of the engines, fuel types and engine loads. Aftertreatment systems may be large and normally have to be assembled from many different components, placed in different positions of a vehicle or work tool, separated by connecting pipes and hoses. Thus, it may be challenging to design and mount a large aftertreatment system to an engine under consideration of packing requirements.
For example, US 2010/0186394 A1 of Caterpillar Inc. discloses a combustion engine exhaust aftertreatment system mount. The mount includes a body, with a first mounting position, a second mounting position, and a foot for mounting the body to an engine or wall. The first mounting position has a first mounting surface, and the second mounting position has a second mounting surface. The first mounting position has a first longitudinal axis, and the second mounting position has a second longitudinal axis. The first axis is positioned substantially parallel to the second axis. A combustion engine exhaust aftertreatment system includes the mount and at least two exhaust gas aftertreatment components chosen from the group including a particle filter (PF), a muffler, a heat source for PF regeneration, a Selective Catalytic Reductor (SCR) and a mixing chamber. At least one of the components is positioned in the first mounting position and the at least one other component is positioned in the second mounting position, fluidly connected to the first component.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.